1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector module, and in particular to a connector module employed in an electronic device for transmitting/receiving high speed signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art or Related Art
A small form-factor pluggable transceiver (SFP transceiver) provides a link between an electronic transmission line and an optical transmission line as a bi-direction optical-electronic converter. The SFP transceiver is mounted on a printed circuit board of a host system device via a high-speed connector. Then SFP transceiver and the connector are received in an EMI (electromagnetic interference) cage to avoid being interfered with by outside or emit electromagnetic circumstance.
Many designs of the EMI cages and connector modules (comprising a connector and a transceiver) have been introduced for better performance, such as EMI performance and so on. Another consideration for design should be convenience of mounting and rework performance as important considerations for the connector module. Most of the traditional designs only provide for full connector and cage rework function. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,382 discloses a SFP transceiver received in a cage and a connector mounted on a printed circuit board. The shielding cage comprises a removable top cover which defines a plurality of slots on side-arms thereof corresponding to a plurality of tabs defined on the sidewalls of the shielding cage. In the prior art only can the transceiver rework, the connector and cage, which are mounted (normally soldered) on the printed circuit board, cannot easily rework. Cooperation of the cage top tab and slot cannot be separated conveniently, particularly when there are multiple cages or other devices mounted near the cage to be worked on. Furthermore, the cooperation of tab and slot has a clearance fit therebetween which cannot make sure of enough positive force, thus cannot achieve good electrical performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,720 discloses a cage variation with an integrated kickout means. However, in this design removing the top cover for access to the connector for rework is further complicated because two operations are required: latches must be released and either an eye-of-needle retention must be overcome or a disordering process must be performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,670 discloses another slot & tab type cage. The shielding cage, made from a single piece of sheet metal, includes a plurality of press-fit type pins extending from sidewalls of the shielding cage for mounting on a printed circuit board, with the top of the cage defined by two formed edges, anchored by a previously described tab and latch. Potential for reworking the connector by treating the top as a movable hinge is not likely, as full reverse bending of the edge to clear for connector removal would result in cracks. Therefore, connector rework in this case would require full cage removal. Additionally, because there is not enough space in cage for stiffening ribs for press-fit pins, there is no press-fit pin on the bottom wall of the shielding cage, which can reduce EMI electrical performance. This patent does not specifically address connector rework design.
If a connector in the connector module needs to be updated or does not work, to substitute the connector with a new one is difficult and may damage a printed circuit board because the connector is normally soldered on a printed circuit board. Furthermore, all of above-mentioned prior arts fail to provide every individual component (cage, and connector) rework function at no expense of damaging the components and deteriorating the electrical performance. As host system devices develop, multiple connector modules come into application, in which individual component rework function is more important because there are more components in the multiple connector modules.
Hence, an improved connector module is desired to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior and related arts.